The Witch And The Hunter
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: A number of Phoebe's readers come up missing. Sam and Dean come in to investigate. The charmed ones unknowingly get pulled into a apocalyptic war. -I don't own anything.
1. The Witch And The Hunter

Sam and Dean are pulled over on a highway road.

Dean is looking at himself in the rear side mirror. He's fixing his hair with a comb he pulled from his pocket.

Sam becoming more impatient."Are you done yet?" asked Sam."Dude have you seen a picture of the babe we are about to see?" responded Dean.

Sam shacks his head."Hurry up" said Sam. He thought to himself of a way to hurry Dean along.

"Could you be more gay?" asked Sam. Dean lifts his head up. Lifting a finger at Sam than.

"Ohh don't you even pull that crap on me. I'm ready lets blow this joint" said Dean.

* * *

><p>You see a billboard sign that says 'ask Phoebe'. Sam and dean look up at it.<p>

Then they start to enter the building. Dean slaps Sam on the back.

"See I told you so, major babe" said Dean. They walk up to the front desk than pulled out their FBI badges.

They walk into an office and stopped in front of a desk."Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes we are the FBI, if you don't mind we have a few questions to ask you."

They pull out their badges."I'm agent Biff and this is agent Marty" said Dean.

The woman puts out her hand."Hi I'm Phoebe.

Can I ask what this is about?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah there has been a number of cases of missing persons as of late.

And it so happens to be that a number of them respond to your articles.

So we would like to know anything you may know or suspect" said Sam. Phoebe looked shocked.

"I haven't heard anything about that. Who were the victims?" asked Phoebe.

"They were mostly people going thru some rough patches of divorce" replied Sam.

They continued to ask more questions for a short time longer."Well if you could give us any information give us a call" said Dean.

He hands her a calling card. She grabbed it."Thank you I will" said Phoebe. They leave the building. Phoebe watches them leave.

She then pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Paige picks up her cell."What's up sis?" asked Paige.

"Some FBI agents just stopped me with some questions" responded Phoebe.

"What, is everything ok?" asked Paige."No apparently some of my readers have gone missing.

Can you see if Henry could look into it?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah sure thing sis" responded Paige. Then she hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>Paige is talking to Henry at his office desk. He pulls out some photos from an envelope.<p>

Than spreads them out on the table."A handful of bodies have been found.

Each of these people met the criteria of what you asked for. All of them was going thru a divorce" said Henry.

Paige picks them up and looks at them."Any clues?" asked Paige."None..no fingerprints,

surveillance video, or anything incrementing..nothing. there was one thing though" responded Henry. "What?!" asked Paige.

"Some of the body's had a message tattooed in blood" responded Henry. He points to one of the photos.

She picks it up and reads the markings. It read 'death to the Winchester's'.

"Winchesters?..so did you look into who the markings are about?" asked Paige.

"Yeah the last known Winchesters are two fugitives" responded Henry.

He reaches into the envelope to pull out more photos. He hands her some prison photos of two males.

"Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We've been following them for months.

They just fell off the map" said Henry."Any last known place they were seen?" asked Paige.

"Yeah a report of a credit card was last used at a hotel room" responded Henry.

He hands her a note with an address written on it."Great, I'll check it out.

Maybe I could find something to scry with" said Paige. He similes.

"Ok just be safe babe" said Henry. She smiles back."Hey this is me were talking about here" said Paige.

* * *

><p>Paige orbs to a hotel room. Fortunately it was vacant at the moment.<p>

She started to look thru the drawers by the phone. She turned around startled at the sight of a man,

that suddenly appeared in the room."Castiel...what are you doing here?

Shouldn't you be with the elders?" asked Paige."My superiors told me to come here to speak to you" responded Castiel.

"Ok so what's this about?" asked Paige."I was told to tell you to stay away from the Winchesters.

They got this murder case covered" responded Castiel.

"What do you mean covered? Do you know something about them?" asked Paige.

"Yes they are doing God's work. They have a role to play in the outcome of this world" responded Castiel.

"God's work?..this is the first time I heard an elder talk that way...why them? Why now?" asked Paige.

"The seals are being broken that can cause an apocalypse.

There is a prophecy that foretells the fact that the Winchesters will prevent it...

So it is our duty to guide them with our support" responded Castiel.

"By support you mean myself included?" asked Paige.

"Yes, You are to stay away from them until instructed further" responded Castiel.

"What about my sisters? What's their role?" asked Paige.

"Yes you ought to tell your sisters what I had just told you, this concerns them as well" responded Castiel.

Paige was about to ask another question. But before she could he was gone.

She sighed then said to herself, "I hate it when they do that."

* * *

><p>You see a sign that reads P3. A customer shouts at the waitress. Piper shows up to his table.<p>

"Look u told you for the last time. This isn't how you make a sandwich" said the customer.

"Well you look here sir, this is the fourth time I had to switch out your sandwich.

Either you eat it or pay up" said Piper angrily. She then makes a sarcastic smile.

"mmk..ok" said Piper. she than walks over to the sink. Than aggressively started to wash some glasses.

Phoebe walks in and laid her head on the bar table."Are you ok?" asked Piper.

"No my boss has been riding my ass all day. Than to make things worse,

the FBI comes in accusing me of murder. Put a fork in me already I'm done" responded Phoebe.

"Wow I guess you had a rough day" said Piper."Yeah well give me the strongest stuff you got" said Phoebe.

Piper walks over to the bar. Than slams a mug on the table. Phoebe looks at the drink.

"Orange juice, really?" asked Phoebe."Yeah well it's a bit early for you to be drinking hun" replied Piper.

Phoebe grabs the glass." Whoopee" said Phoebe. You hear someone about to start doing Karaoke in the background.

William Hung walks up to the stage."Ok so this is the hit that almost got me into American Idol" said William.

He starts to sing 'She bangs'. Piper and Phoebe starts to laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p>Sam is banging on a door."Can you hurry up please...I need to take a crap" said Sam.<p>

A voice is heard from the background, "Just a minute." He sighs than walks over to the bed.

He sat down than picked up his laptop. His cell phone rings. He picks it up."Yeah what's up Bobby?" asked Sam.

"Hey Sam listen up, I just ran into a hunter that knows some things about the journal writer.

Apparently she is involved in the recent disappearances. She belongs to some ancient cult of witches" responded Bobby.

"Ohh great we have to deal with more hex bags" said Sam."But here's the kicker, She's a hunter.

I found out there's a segment of witches that specializes in hunting down demons. They are referred to as the Charmed Ones.

Not a lot is none about them. They try their hardest to stay away from the public eye.

Only a select few of hunters know of their existence. I have a newspaper article about them in my hand.

A hunter managed to get his hands on it before it was pulled from the press.

As you know witches haven't been on the best list of good citizens. Hunters stay away from them,

while keeping an eye pilled on their activity. So far they have done a great job in keeping their community safe from any demonic activity.

I would suggest working with them on this case. But pay close attention to not reveal any information about yourself and Dean" said Bobby.

"Alright thanks bobby" said Sam. He hangs up. Dean walks out of the bathroom. "So what did I Miss?" asked Dean.

* * *

><p>Paige is standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. An elder orbs next to her.<p>

The elder ask why she had called her."What do you know about the Winchesters?

Castiel said their going to prevent a apocalypse" asked Paige.

"I haven't heard anything like that" responded the elder."How could you not. Your an elder right?" asked Paige.

"White lighters have many segments of the angelic order, that serves humanity under the leadership of the Father.

Castiel is from of a branch that outranks all of our kind. So it is very possible that orders will be given out that I won't know of" responded the Elder.

"So besides the fact that he doesn't dress all in white, There's a lot more differences with him than the elders?" asked Paige.

"That's correct. The elders are the closest beings in becoming angels.

And are the ones directly involved in humanity" responded the elder."Well something doesn't sound right to me.

Why haven't we ever been told about this prophecy before?" asked Paige."I am not sure...

But I'll look into it" responded the elder. The elder than orbs away.

* * *

><p>Dean gets out of his car and walks to the store. He hears a scream in the back alley.<p>

He runs to where he had heard the noise. He then saw a person put up their hand.

A roaring fire ball orbed out of their hand. Then he hurried it at the person.

The man disengaged into ash. He shouted at the man to stop.

He looked over to Dean than vanished into an orb of fire. Dean shocked at what he saw said to himself,

"You got to be kidding me. A man that shoots freaking fire balls from his hands...

He would sure give Alasturd (Dean says Alastair's name with 'turd' added to it.) a run for his money."

Dean opens the door of the motel and throws some pies on the bed.

"This is all you bought? We need food" said Sam looking upset.

"Hey this is food. We could stop by the dinner at any time" said Dean.

Sam sigs."Fine whatever" said Sam. Out of nowhere a man appeared before them.

Sam gets up from the bed looking at him."Who are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm the source of all evil. The names Cole" said the man. Sam puts out his hand and twists his fist at him.

Trying to kill Cole. Nothing happened."Look I didn't come here for a fight. I actually came here to warn you.

You should stay away from the Charmed ones" said Cole. Ruby walks in through the door.

She looks over to Cole."Ruby?" asked Cole."Hello Cole" said Ruby.

She than looks over to Sam and Dean."Don't listen to anything he says.

He's a very dangerous man" said ruby. She walks over to Cole than sticks the knife in his heart.

Cole gently pulls out the knife unaffected by it. He than slowly hands it over to Ruby.

"I can assure you.. Balthazar is dead" said Cole. Ruby holding the knife looked into his eyes."Your different..." said Ruby.

Dean looked like he was in deep thought. Then pointed his finger at Cole."Hey I remember you.

Your that douchebag from the strip bar in Vegas. Yeah you stoled all the chicks for yourself" said Dean.

Cole smiled."Yeah well being who I am coughing up dough isn't a problem" said Cole.

"Yeah well what about the Asian brunette? She was totally digging my game" asked Dean.

"I slipped her a thousand dollars" responded Cole. He reaches over to his pocket."I almost forgot.

I have a gift for you" said Cole. He pulls out the Colt and hands it over to Dean. Dean kisses the Colt.

"Yeah baby I never thought I would see you again" said Dean.

He looks up at Cole."How the hell did you get it?" asked Dean.

"I stoled it from some he bitch demon named Bela" responded Cole.

Sam and Dean laughed."Yeah well you should of wasted her while you were at it" said Dean.

He backed up an inch while putting out his arms. "Look I only came here to warn you.

If the Hallowell's find out your the son of Satan, you both will be dead" said Cole.

Sam looked surprised to hear this. "If your suppose to be the Source,

why are you telling us this? Shouldn't you want me dead?" asked Sam.

"You could have the title. I just want to find a noose somewhere and hang myself" said Cole.

"What..why?" asked Sam. Cole has a dreadful look on his face.

"I'm in love.." responded Cole. Cole than vanishes. Ruby turns around looking at Sam and Dean.

"You don't have to worry about going after him. I know that face from anywhere.

The only place he's heading towards is oblivion" said Ruby.

* * *

><p>Phoebe walks in the front door of her home.<p>

She puts her bag down on the kitchen table."Hi sis" said Phoebe.

Piper was making dinner."So how did it go?" asked Piper."It was good. Finally got a moments peace to finish the article.

If you need me I'll be in the shower" responded Phoebe. Paige was in the living room playing with the kids.

The doorbell rings."Paige can you get the door?" shouted Piper.

Paige answers the door. Two men were standing on their front porch.

"Hi I'm Dean and this is Sam. I don't know quite how to put this...

We specialize in hunting demons and all things supernatural" said dean.

"You're the Winchester boys aren't you? come on in" said Paige.

* * *

><p>They walk in front of the staircase. Piper walks in concerned.<p>

She walks over to Paige."Paige who are these people?" asked Piper.

"These are the Winchesters I talked about" responded Paige."And you let them in our house?" asked Piper.

"Chill out sis. An elder told me there the good guys. Plus there cute" said Paige. Piper sighs.

"Your unbelievable" said Piper. She extends her hand to Sam and Dean for a handshake.

"Hi I'm Piper. Welcome to our home" said Piper. "Nice to meet you. Well to get down to business we are after a possible demon case.

We want to share information with you. Do you know of any demons that like to go after dead beat husbands?" asked Sam.

Phoebe listening to the conversation walked down the stairs."We could check the book of shadows" said Phoebe.

"The book of what now?.." asked Dean. They go upstairs to the attic. Phoebe looks thru the book and couldn't find anything.

"May I look at it?" asked Dean."I don't think we should let them near the book" said Paige.

Piper elbows her in the stomach, Hinting at something."I think we should let them look at the book" said Piper.

Dean looks at the book."Wow this is just like dads journal. Only way better" said Dean.

He flips thru the pages. Than laughs."The big bad wolf? Yeah I had a run in with him to.

He was a nasty son of a bitch" said Dean. He Flipped thru a few more pages.

"Say you wouldn't happen to have anything in here to kill Cupid would you?" asked Dean.

Dean got a flashback to the time when a large naked man was rubbing against him.

"Haha real funny guy" responded Phoebe. He stops at a demon he noticed."Hey check this out Sam.

They have a page on a demon we toasted. They have the art for it and everything" said Dean.

Sam walks over to the book and touches it. He fly's across the room and hits the wall."Ok he's evil!" said Piper.

Sam gets up. She puts her hands out to blow him up. Instead a box with important goods exploded behind him.

"Son of a bitch" said Piper. Castiel appears before them. He looks at Paige.

"I told you to stay away from them. I was hoping to avoid this confrontation.

But now that you know things are different. You all are now a part of the breaking of the seals" said Castiel.

Sam looked somewhat upset."Great so now what? How many more people are going to be involved in this?" asked Sam.

"You will have to work together" responded Castiel. Then he vanished.

"Ok..so we have no leads on our demon...what do you guys have?" asked Piper.

"All I got is a piece of a broken knife from the last victim" said Sam.

"Great give it to me. I'll use it to scry for the demon" said Piper.

* * *

><p>They are standing around a large map.<p>

The knife piece was roped around a quartz crystal swinging from a string.

The crystal falls at a destination."Ok there's our demon" said Piper.

"Great I think all you ladies will fit in my Impala" said Dean. Paige walks up."Uhh no we do this my way" said Paige.

She than orbs all of them to the destination. A woman was holding a heart in her hand from a staggering body.

Dean pulls out the colt."Hey lady drop it" said Dean. She smiles while dropping the heart.

"Well if it isn't the Winchester boys. You killed my daughter Snow. I owe you both a thanks.

I've been trying to snuff that bitch for ages" said the woman. Piper walks up to her.

"Yeah well now it's time to pay the Piper" said Piper. She puts out her hands.

Than the woman exploded into millions of small pieces."Snow?!...as in Snow White?" asked Paige.

"Yeah well I loved Snow White as a little girl" said Piper.

* * *

><p>Glasses clanked onto each other. Everyone was celebrating at P3. Dean was sitting next to some girls.<p>

"I'm glad you brought some of your friends. It was really nice running into all of you" said Dean.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you. Any help fighting evil is great" said Paige.

Castiel was on the roof of P3 talking to an elder.

"So what part does the charmed ones have to play in this war?" asked the elder.

Castile looks off to the distance."It's too early to tell..." said Castile.

-The End-

-To be continued-


	2. A Spellbound Crossroad

A dark shadow of a man approached the cradle of an infant.

A pair of yellow eyes beamed down at the sleeping baby.

He reached down and pulled out a knife."I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned around and saw an old man in black had appeared.

"Barbas.. I have no need of you. Your smell makes me sick, leave" said the yellow eyed man.

"Ohh but you may find me to be useful. I just may be able to save your life" said Barbas.

The yellow eyed man looked intrigued."I have the sight of being able to look into ones deepest fears" said Barbas.

He reached out his hand."If you share yourself with this boy. He will be the end of you.

There is another...A much more suitable host" said Barbas. Barbas than vanishes.

* * *

><p>-Flashback- Dean is in High School.<p>

Dean crawls under the bleachers. He looked around for someone.

A woman grabs him from behind and pulls him towards her.

She starts to passionately make out with him. He smiles."Thank you miss..." said Dean.

He twirled his finger in the air. Trying to think of her name.

She smiles "It's Prue Halliwell" said Prue."Right..I know that" said Dean.

Dean smiles "The names Dean Winchester" said Dean.

"I know that dummy" said Prue. "Well now that we know each other by first name basis..

I suppose you want to know a little about me. You know being that you're going to be my next girlfriend and everything" said Dean.

Prue laughed."My Brother and I are like secret agents. We fight demons and keep the world safe" said Dean.

Prue caressed her finger on Deans shoulder. "You just keep on getting more interesting Mr. Winchester" said Prue.

"Yeah well someone's got to keep the world safe" said Dean. Deans pager rings.

He looks at the message. "It's my brother. I have to pick him up from school" said Dean.

He kisses Prue. "I'll see you later babe. 10 O'clock Sage's Cafe?" asked Dean.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>A Neo Nazi was working out during recess time in prison.<p>

He watches a group of African American's playing basketball.

He starts to walk towards them. He pulls out a shank he crafted in his cell.

The men noticed him approaching. One of them spits on the ground.

"What do you want dumb fuck?" asked one of them.

He pulls out the shank and runs towards them. The men start to beat the man down furiously.

The guards noticed the riot and ran towards them. They broke up the fight."Ok so who's responsible for this?" asked the guard.

They point to the bald white Caucasian."That's twice you gave us trouble.

Your going in the hole." said the guard. After a long period of time the white male was again in the recess area of the facility.

He walks over to dirt patch area between sidewalks. He looks around to make sure nobody was looking.

He reaches over to his shirt and pulls out a tin case. He starts to dig a whole than puts the case inside.

Then buries the case. A man in a black suit appears behind him. He turns around.

"You where supposed to be a blonde broad" said the man."Yes well you're a big man with big plans.

So I wanted to seal the deal personally. The names Crowley" said the black suit man.

"First of all I want out of here permanently. Also I want every colored man in this prison dead" said the Nazi.

"Hmm I like the way you think. So full of rage. I'll tell you what. How about I give you what you want.

But raise the stakes a little bit. First I get you out of here. Then I turn everyone in this prison into mindless zombies.

Then you could have the pleasure of killing them over and over again. You will be free. They won't drag you back here again.

There won't be a here left. On top of that I'm a pretty generous guy. You'll have Ten years to do all you desire" said Crowley.

The Nazi reaches out his hand. "Deal" said the Nazi. Crowley doesn't shack his hand. He reaches over to him and gives him a huge kiss.

The man backs away. "Son of a bitch. You could of warned me you sick fuck" said the Nazi.

Crowley smiles. "Enjoy your new life of piled up corpses" said Crowley. Crowley vanishes.

The man smirks "I will" said the Nazi. The sky turned black as black smoke hurled into the prison.

The black smoke entered the mouths of every person inside.

* * *

><p>A knock was heard on the door of the Halliwell's house.<p>

Leo answers the door."Castiel..since when did you knock?" asked Leo.

He looks over to the street. And saw the Impala parked in the front.

"Did you drive here?" asked Leo. "Yeah I cruise from time to time" said Castiel.

"And you just took it from the boys?" asked Leo.

"Yeah they don't always need it" responded Castiel."Ok..whatever. So what can I do for you?" asked Leo.

"I just want to know if you want to go out for a drink?" asked Castiel.

Leo looks behind him."Sure let's get out of here" said Leo.

* * *

><p>Castiel slams a shot glass down on the table. Next to the other five empty glasses.<p>

"It's nice to get out every once in awhile. It seems like all I do is cook and clean" said Leo.

Leo takes a shot than slams the glass next to two empty glasses.

Leo's cell phone rings. He looks at the number."Hold on a sec I have to get this" said Leo.

"Where are you?" asked Piper."Hey babe I'm out having a drink with a friend" responded Leo.

"Hell no you're not. Your suppose to be home watching the kids with me and cleaning up.

We're all having dinner tonight" said Piper."I'll be there in a bit Piper" said Leo.

Leo hangs up."Sorry about that. The wife gets a little crazy sometimes" said Leo."You're telling me" said Castiel.

Sam and Dean walk into the bar. Dean noticed Castiel sitting at a table. Dean walks up to him.

He then slaps him hard on the back."Hey look it's huggy bear" said Dean.

"Huggy bear..ohh right that's what you call me" said Castiel. Dean leans over to him with a smirk on his face.

"You do realize we had to take a cab right? Because for some reason my Impala wasn't parked in the driveway.

And for some reason I knew it had to be here" said Dean. Castiel had a worried look on his face.

"Look I was going to bring it back" said Castiel."Ohh that's ok I knew you were going to bring it back" said Dean.

Castiel had a relieved look on his face. Dean leans in closer."Because if you didn't, and if one scratch is on her.

Your hide will be adorned to my windshield" said Dean. Castiel now had a frightened look on his face.

Dean looks over to Leo."Enjoy your drinks" said Dean. Dean turns around and walks away. Sam rolled his eyes then followed.

The bar door swung open. Piper stormed into the bar. She walks over to their table.

She than slaps Castiel on the face. She grabs Leo's ear and pulls him up from his chair.

"Oww that hurts" said Leo."You're going home with me" said Piper. She continued pulling his ear as she lead him towards the door.

"But Piper you always get to go out with your girlfriend's. I never get to do anything" said Leo.

"I work at a night club. I have to be out late" responded Piper.

"Yeah well you don't always have work" said Leo."Umm have you forgot? I own the place.

I have to check up on it. Especially since I hired a bunch of armatures who don't know what they're doing" said Piper.

They exit the bar. The door slams shut. Dean noticed Cole was sitting at the bar.

Sam and Dean walk up to him. Then sat next to him."So what brings you here? What's with the long face?" asked Sam.

"I always come here" responded Cole. He swigs A whole glass of bourbon.

Then slams the glass on the table. He pushes the glass over to the bartender.

The bartender than refills the glass. He picks up the glass.

"The Halliwell's tried to kill me last night. Unfortunately their efforts went to waste.

Blew my apartment to hell though" said Cole. He swigs the glass than places the glass on the table.

The bartender turned up the TV."We should probably listen to the news. It's on every channel" said the bartender.

The TV showed fire breakouts and fighting among inmates at San Quentin State Prison.

"A mass riot has broken out. All law enforcement officers have evacuated the building.

Local police officers from several branches have the city blocked under quarantine.

All citizens are advised to stay in your homes. Until the problem is dealt with.

We will keep you live with full coverage as events unfold" said the news reporter.

Sam and Dean where looking at the screen intently.

Sam noticed a shot of an inmate flashed black eyes."Demons" said Castiel.

Castiel magically appeared behind them. He glared at the TV screen then vanished."Let's go" said Dean.

Sam and Dean left the bar. Cole drank another glass."Not my problem" said Cole.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean climb into the Impala. The keys were left in the ignition.<p>

Dean shakes his head."Freaken Cass" said Dean. Dean starts the car.

"Any idea's how we're going to approach this?" asked Dean."Yeah but first let me make a call" responded Sam.

Sam pulls out his cell phone. Phoebe picks up her phone."This is Phoebe" said Phoebe.

"Hi Phoebe it's Sam. Have you been watching the news?" asked Sam.

"Yeah my sister's and I are planning on going there. Why don't you guys meet us at our house?

We'll confront the demons together" responded Phoebe."Good I was thinking the same thing.

We'll see you soon" said Sam. Sam hangs up the phone."Let's go to the Halliwell's.

They might be able to help us" said Sam."Ok" said Dean. Dean pulled out of the park space and they drove off.

They drove in silence for awhile. Dean chuckles after thinking about something."What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing..It's just you mentioning the Halliwell's made me think of high school. I knew a girl who had the same last name.

I told her everything about us" responded Dean. Sam looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"What you told her..Damn it Dean. After all the talks you had with me about keeping quiet" said Sam.

"Relax mother Teresa I didn't put her in any harm's way. For her knowing.

Besides she didn't even believe me anyways" said Dean."Yeah well what if she is one of the witches?" asked Sam.

"Hmm could be..." responded Dean."Look it doesn't matter.

They know anyways..remember?" said Dean with frustration in his voice."I'll tell you what though.

She had to be some kind of witch. She just couldn't quit. She had such a fine ass that could go on for days".

Sam interrupts him."Dean" said Sam."Yeah?" asked Dean.

"Please keep it in your pants" responded Sam."Ohh yeah right..Sorry" said Dean.

* * *

><p>They pull up to the Halliwell's drive way. Sam knocks on the door.<p>

Paige answer's the door."Ohh hello boys. Come on in" said Paige.

They walk into the living room. They see Castiel standing around a table with the charmed ones.

"So when were you going to clue us in on this Flash?" asked Dean."We're preparing to fight the demons" responded Castiel.

Sam and Dean walked over to them. A huge map of the city was laid out ever the surface of the table.

Piper pointed her finger to where the prison was located on the map.

"Ok so here is where the prison is located. And here is where all the city blocks are blocked off" said Piper.

Pegs where on the map showing all the streets that were crowded with police officers.

"We have to avoid all contact with the police. So we orb in the center of the facility.

Take care of the problem then orb out" said Piper."Do you have any spells that expel demons from human bodies?" asked Sam.

"Yeah we have a spell" responded Phoebe."Great do you have it ready on hand?" asked Sam.

"No but we can make it in a jiffy" responded Paige."Great so can you do that now?" asked Dean.

"Yes, come on girls" said Phoebe. She than leads her sisters into the kitchen.

Castiel walks up closer to Sam and Dean."We must go now.

They can meet us at the front lines when their ready" said Castiel.

Castiel laid his hands on Sam and Deans heads.

* * *

><p>They were transported onto the outside of the prison's recreational area.<p>

A group of demons had instantly saw their arrival.

They then rushed towards them like bats out of hell.

Sam pulls out the Colt and started to fire. Dean pulls out a shotgun and fired it into the crowd.

Castiel pulled out a Beretta. Countless amounts of people kept appearing.

With the exception of the bullets from the Colt being fired into some,

They just kept on getting up. Things started to look grim. It looked like they were going to be outnumbered by the demons.

The charmed ones orbed in right next to Sam and Dean. Dean smiles."Right in time" said Dean.

The Halliwell's then began to throw their magical concoctions onto the crowd of demons.

The demons left the bodies in a pile of smoke. More demons kept on showing up.

The charmed ones kept using their potions until they ran out. A demon leapt towards them.

"Well it looks like we should go with the next plan" said Piper. Piper raised her hands and began to blow people up.

The Winchester's continued to fight off the demons. With what little bullets they had left.

Dean had ran out of bullets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife.

"It looks like I'll be doing this in a close encounter Rambo combat way" said Dean.

A woman appears out of nowhere in the crowd of demons. She pulls out a samurai sword. Sam had a shocked look on his face.

"Ruby!?" said Sam. She pierced the sword into the bodies of the approaching demons.

The bodies lit up as they fell to the ground and died. The charmed ones continued to fight in the background.

Soon enough the fight was over. A cold feeling of a gun pressed against Ruby's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out" said Sam.

"I'm just a crack in a castle of glass" said Ruby. She than vanished.

A large man appeared in front of Dean. Dean saw A Nazi tattoo on his forehead.

"Man your one of the most worst type of people. I've seen demons less worse than you.

Lucky me I won't feel bad for what I'm about to do to you" said Dean.

The man yelled in anger than ran towards Dean. Dean tried to stab him with the knife.

He grabbed Deans arm. Blocking him from making a cut. Then forced the knife out of Deans hand.

He than grabbed Deans neck and lifted him up off the ground. A gun shot was fired. Sam stood at a short distance from them.

He had the Colt raised to their eye level. Smoke steamed off the gun. Sam was breathing hard. Sweat poured from his face.

The man began to slowly loosen his tight grip away from Dean's neck. Then fell onto the ground with Dean.

Dean got up and was breathing hard. He tried to catch his breath so he could speak.

"Thank you Sammy" said Dean."No problem" said Sam.

Everyone formed into a group."Where's Cass?" asked Sam.

* * *

><p>A man stood watching at a far distance.<p>

He replayed his video camera of what had just happened.

The video showed demons leaving in black smoke from the mouths of the inmates.

He zoomed in on the faces of the Halliwell's."Ohh man this is great stuff.

I'm going to be one sleazy rich bastard" said the man.

"Give the video tape over to me" said Castiel. The man made a smug laugh.

Then pulled out a small knife."I don't want any trouble. Just hand over the video" repeated Castiel.

"Whatcha gonna do coat tie man" said the man. He ran towards Castiel.

Castiel moved quickly averting the man's attempt to cut him.

Castiel grabbed the man's hand and broke it. Then kicked the man's leg breaking it.

Then reached down and grabbed the video out of the video camera.

Then he threw it onto the ground and stepped on it. The man screamed in pain.

Castiel than vanished."What the fuck?" said the man.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean where driving down a road for the next few hours.<p>

"Those witches are really starting to grow on me.

Man they really saved our asses this time" said Dean."Yeah me too" said Sam.

* * *

><p>Crowley stood at a distance watching the chaos thinning out at the prison.<p>

He smirked."Too bad it couldn't of lasted longer.

Those women don't know what their getting themselves into" said Crowley.

Crowley than vanished. A hurling fire ball crashes into a wall.

From where Crowley was standing just seconds before. A man approached from the shadows.

An old Wyatt stood looking at the prison."Damn it" said Wyatt. Wyatt than vanishes.

-The End-


	3. Jumping The Broom

Wyatt waited in the arena platform. A group of large men with axes rushed towards him.

Wyatt held out his sword than smiled. The men stopped at Wyatt and walked around him.

They waited for Wyatt to exchange the first blow. He dropped his sword.

Then reached over and took off the shield from his back.

Then tossed it to the floor. He then cracked his neck and tightened his fists.

"Alright let's do this" said Wyatt. One of them hurled his weapon at Wyatt.

It bounced off Wyatt's left arm. Wyatt reached over and wiped off his sleeve.

The men were astonished. He then snapped his fingers. One of the men got decapitated.

All the remaining men charged Him. All of them instantly exploded into a million pieces.

Wyatt wiped the blood off from his face. Then looked over at the women watching from afar.

"Should that be enough? I have proven myself as a warrior. Now will you reconsider giving me a bride?" asked Wyatt.

"What business do you have with our women?" asked the Valkyrie.

"My matter of business isn't a matter I'm willing to discuss. So do we have a Deal?" asked Wyatt.

The Valkyrie looked over at her sisters and consulted with them.

She than looked back at Wyatt."Yes it will be deliberated among our people who will be the best suited for you.

Our decision will be final at dawn" responded the Valkyrie.

* * *

><p>Wyatt stepped into his room. He began to remove his shoes.<p>

A woman entered his chambers."May I have a word?" asked the woman.

"You may" responded Wyatt. She went over to his bed and sat next to him.

"Which of the woman do you have eyes for?" asked the woman.

"If I had to choose I would say the leader" responded Wyatt."She is a proud woman.

She would rather choose death than to have to leave her post.

Most of the women are. They will either try to kill you in your sleep;

Or hide themselves from your presence until you leave.

There isn't one among them who will be suited to be taken away in your possession.

All except for me. I would be willing to leave with you now.

No questions asked" said the woman."Why are you telling me this.

What makes you want to leave your family?" asked Wyatt.

"I do have one request as payment to my offer" said the woman.

"What is it?" asked Wyatt."Teach me the ways of magic" responded the woman.

"What's your name?" asked Wyatt."Its Ruby" said the woman.

"Well Ruby I will teach you everything I know" said Wyatt.

* * *

><p>Chuck picks up his cell phone."Yeah..?" asked Chuck.<p>

"Hey Chuck it's Dean do you have a minute?" asked Dean.

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of something.." responded Chuck.

"Look it'll just take a second" said Dean. Chuck was getting head from a prostitute named Mimi.

"Ok well could we do a video chat?..." asked Chuck."What!? no I won't video chat with you" responded Dean.

"Come on Sam does it" said Chuck. Dean looks over to Sam with a weird face.

"Yeah I have But I wouldn't recommend it" said Sam."Ok fine whatever" said Dean.

Dean opens the laptop and connects to Chuck."Ohh God I'm almost there" said Chuck.

"Dear Mother of God!" Said Dean. Dean slams the laptop shut."Dear Mother of God?

More like dear average household mother, how puts food on the table by keeping a strangers dick wet" said Sam.

"Yeah well you could have warned me" said Dean."Uhh I tried" said Sam.

Dean's cell phone rings. Dean picks it up."What the hell was that?

So That's the way you get your kicks? tossing your weewee in front of the cam for us to watch" asked Dean.

"What no, that was just a friend of mine. She was going to finish up before you got on.

Remember you were reluctant to go on" responded Chuck.

"Yeah well whatever I have a question" said Dean.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Chuck."I want to know what the angels are saying about the charmed witches.

Ever since they showed up more crap has been happening.

And every time Cas needs someone's help he flocks to them.

And that's another thing. All of them act as if they knew him their whole life.

So I want to know what the hell is going on" asked Dean."The angels have been talking about it lately.

Not much to say. Apparently the charmed don't have any affiliation with Cas.

The angels have been scratching their heads trying to grey out the differences between the elders and their kind.

So they changed a few events in the past to make it work" responded Chuck."They changed events..what events?

I thought you just said there's not much to say. Sounds like a hell of a lot to me" asked Dean.

"I don't know but I know the cause.. Something big is coming. A different devil is coming" responded Chuck.

Dean almost threw the phone into the wall. "Why the hell haven't we heard of this?" asked Dean.

"That's because it's not a part of your story anymore.

You and Sam are off the hook to be Michael and Lucifer's vessels for awhile.

There are other versions for the story of Cain and Abel. Just like how there are many versions of the testament of Jesus Christ,

written by different hands. In other words there are more of you out there.

All of which can make or break the world" responded Chuck."Ohh that's great real great.

When will this apocalypse shit end?" asked Dean."You don't have to worry it's not your story anymore" said chuck.

"Yeah well I'm not going to just stand around with my finger in my ass and do nothing" said Dean.

A man appeared in the room. "hold on. I'm not done yelling at you yet" said Dean. Dean hangs up the phone.

"Yes can we help you?" asked Sam."I need your help. My name is Chris Halliwell.

I'm the brother of Wyatt. The next in line to be the king of hell.

I've traveled here from the future to a past where my brother is just an infant.

It's my responsibility to stay here and make sure he goes down the right path" responded Chris.

"Wow it really does sound similar" said Dean."How? Nothing about it sounds remotely similar to what we've been through" said Sam.

"Well.. you know the whole my brother is the devil bullcrap" responded Dean.

"My present time brother has came here to take down the demon Crowley.

This time frame is also when he plans on taking the seat of hell. Apparently he was on to my plans.

I'll need your help to stop my brother. He is very powerful" said Chris.

"Any leads as to his whereabouts?" asked Dean. Chris vanished."Dick" said Sam.

* * *

><p>Crowley reached to his desk and pulled out some bourbon. He poured it into his glass.<p>

"What can I do for you Wyatt? Ready to sell your soul for some cheap thrills perhaps?" asked Crowley.

"Hardly I'm here to take yours" responded Wyatt. Wyatt hurled a large fireball at Crowley.

Crowley's jacket sizzled a little."Did it just get hot in here or is it just me?

Look Wyatt I would love to play with you a little more but I'm getting a little bored" said Crowley.

Crowley vanished. Ruby was sitting on the roof. She looked at her sword contemplating her thoughts.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Ruby was stuck in a corner. A horde of demons came running at her. She hurled her explosive magical concoctions onto the crowd of demons. Many of them went up in flames while others showed up. She eventually ran out of potions. They almost ripped her to shreds when they exploded in front of her. A woman appeared. It was Piper."I came as soon as I heard the commotion. You took down quite a few demons. We could use someone like you" said piper. She reached down her arm to Ruby and pulled her up."Thank you.." said Ruby.

-Flashback End-

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door. Phoebe answered the door opening it slightly.<p>

"Sam Dean what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe."Well we decided to stick around town for awhile.

Being that this city is a hotspot for hellfire bursting out of the earth" responded Sam.

"Can we have a little talk?" asked Sam."Yeah sure" said Phoebe. She opens the door."Come on in" said Phoebe.

Dean looks at some of the pictures on the wall as they walked by.

He stops in front of one of them."Sam it's her!.." said Dean."Who?" asked Sam.

"Prue Halliwell apparently she is one of them" responded Dean. Paige walks up to them.

"Did you know Prue" asked Paige."Yeah you could say that. She was kind of like my high school sweetheart" responded Dean.

"I'll tell you Sam I've been with many women. But she was the one who got me" said Dean.

"Why did you guys break up?" asked Sam."She just told me one day her life was getting complicated.

Then I never heard from her again" responded Dean. Dean looks over at Paige."Is she here?" asked Dean.

Paige looks at Phoebe."Phoebe.." said Paige."Our sister has passed on.

She remains in our hearts" said Phoebe."What!? how?" asked Dean.

"She was killed by a Shax" said Phoebe."Ohh hell no that's crap...Cas!" yelled Dean.

Cas appeared."Yes?" asked Cas."Bring back Prue Halliwell!" responded Dean.

"I'm afraid I can't. If she was meant to be brought back, I would of been one of the first to volunteer in bringing her here.

My intuition tells me she's happy on the other side" responded Cas.

"That's great real great. Another possibility at happiness shot down" said Dean.

"Relax Dean it's not like I've been given a break either" said Sam.

Paige walks behind Phoebe and puts her hand on her shoulders.

"You know Phoebe is available. She's been having real bad luck with the men in her life.

Perhaps you could show her what a real man is like" said Paige.

"Actually I'm seeing someone" said Phoebe. Phoebe grabs Paige's arm.

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" asked Phoebe."Just one question and we'll be out of your hair.

Anything strange happen lately?" asked Sam."Nothing really.

Except for the fact that a sword was stolen from our attic recently" said Phoebe.

"Any idea who took it?" asked Sam."None whatsoever" said Phoebe.

"Ok well keep us posted. We're here to help" said Sam."Ok thanks" said Phoebe.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam are driving to the nearest restaurant.<p>

Dean's cell phone rings."Yeah?" asked Dean."I thought about it a little.

It's been hard for me. But I would love to go on a date with you if you're interested. Maybe dinner?" asked Phoebe.

Dean smiles."Sure I'll pick you up around five tomorrow" responded Dean.

Dean hangs up."Who was that?" asked Sam."That my friend was my date.

I'm going to have a passionate one on one night with the babe. Me and You are going to celebrate tonight" responded Dean.

Sam and Dean enter a strip club."You got to be kidding me" said Dean.

Dean walks over to Cole and tapped on his shoulder."Hey buddy we're not going to have a repeat of last time are we?" asked Dean.

"Of course not. Look I feel bad about that night" said Cole.

Cole pulls out a large stack of cash from his pocket and handed some of it to Dean.

"It's on me tonight. Enjoy yourselves" said Cole."That's mighty generous of you. What's the catch?" asked Dean.

"No catch like I said I feel bad. Everyone needs some loving" responded Cole."Ok well thanks" said Dean.

Dean walks away and Sam follows. Dean counts the money."Your seriously not thinking about using that right?

Nothing good can come from money just handed over by a demon" said Sam.

"Ohh man I'm so going to prove you wrong Sam" responded Dean. Dean walked over to one of the women.

"Miss give me your best private dance" said Dean. Dean follows her to one of the rooms in the back.

After a moment Dean runs out towards Sam. He tried to catch his breath."Sam you were right.

She bit me man. Could have torn my nipple right off" said Dean."Your crying because of that?

You're such a wuss sometime" said Sam."Shut your mouth" said Dean.

Dean looks around for other girls."What the hell. Where did everybody go?" asked Dean.

Sam pointed to the stage in the corner. All the women surrounded a man seated on a large chair.

"Great another douchebag" said Dean. Dean walks up to him."Hey fella stop hogging all the whores" said Dean.

The man turns around and looks at them. It was Cas."Ohh hi guys" said Cas.

Cas handed the blonde next to him a thousand dollars."Where did you get that kind of cash Cas?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. Some guy at the bar just handed me a bunch of bills and said go have fun" responded Cas.

Dean looks over at Sam. Sam raised his arms."Great this is one sick joke. Let's blow this joint" said Dean.

* * *

><p>"So why did I even bother getting Lucifer out of his cage if we were just going to put him back in?" asked Ruby.<p>

"Everything I've asked you to do you have done admirably.

Demons have been trying to get their dad out of jail for thousands of years.

We do just that and they get their hopes up.

We put him back in soon after and they lose face. Demons are stupid.

I recently put one of them in the hole, and had him sing "_one is the loneliest number_" repeatedly.

You know the Christian Christ had a distaste for the religious leaders who loved their positions.

All they cared about was their fame. They were just empty souls wearing monkey skin.

I like to think I'm doing the carpenter a favor" responded Wyatt. Wyatt looked at Ruby and smirked.

"You should be grateful. That sword I gave you can cut through anything.

Well with the exception of me of course. Soon enough we will be in charge. So be patient" said Wyatt.

Bobby drove the knife around his arm. Blood dropped into the plate. Crowley appeared before him.

-The End-

(To be continued)


	4. The Angel of Chaos

This Saint Colombo is hell. Crowley raises his hand to the crowd.

"Everyone is always in a rush to get in. walk with me" said Crowely.

"Did you that every little smiting is done by angels?

The truth is humans damn themselves. So one would ask where is God in all this.

And now Lucifer is about to be sprung from his cage and wreak havoc on the world" said Crowley.

"You said five minutes. What are you getting at?" asked Castiel.

"What if I told you I got a plan that would save the world" responding Crowley.

"What are you proposing?" Asked Castiel."Purgatory is the answer.

It has a well of untapped souls. Mostly consisting of the foul creatures you hunt.

The ones that go creeping in the night. Enough to start a nuclear war in heaven.

I think you know as well as I do that God left town centuries ago.

Now heaven has become a bureaucracy of angles experimenting on mankind under the white flashy coated term fate and destiny.

And whatever other bullcrap reason they feed you.

So then you ask yourself. Who is going to stop them? God doesn't care.

What if I told you I believe I am looking at a God right now? Asked crowely.

"What's in it for you?" asked Castiel.

"I get a percent of the souls, half" responded Crowely.

* * *

><p>Ash was looking tensely at the screen of his laptop.<p>

Sam walks up to him."So did you find anything?" asked Sam.

"Normally when you come in here I would have a direct answer for you.

I'm your number one tour guide to the portals of the higher planes.

But this time things are different" responded Ash."What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Normally setting you up on an interview with the angels would be easy.

Heaven is usually crawling with them. Especially upon your arrival.

They're just itching to get their Michael and Lucifer Broadway show back on its course.

But now I'm not getting any readings at all. It's as if the angels left town.." responded Ash.

"What? Could it just be something wrong with your computer?" asked Sam.

"Please" said Ash. Sam puts up his hands."Great so I guess we're screwed" said Sam.

"Aww don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not so bad here. I could show you around" said Ash.

Castiel Suddenly appeared behind Sam. "Sam" said Castiel.

Dean was talking to Joe at the bar when He noticed Cass's sudden appearance."Cass" shouted Dean.

He got up and walked towards them."I came here to bring you both back to the world of the living" said Castiel.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Sam. "Yeah if you could I would think you would have done it a long time ago...I hope" said Dean.

"I'll explain later. But first things first" responded Castiel. Castiel put his hands on Sam and Deans forehead.

* * *

><p>Crowley looks over to the men that just entered the room.<p>

"Boys what a pleasant surprise. How may be of service to you?" asked Crowley.

Castiel walks over to Wyatt and places his hand on his head.

Wyatt explodes into a million pieces."My business isn't with you. It was with him" responded Castiel.

Castiel looks over to Crowley."Now it's time to renegotiate our contract.

You serve me now so you will do what I ask. Now about the charmed.

I don't want their demons running free in earth plane.

I want the head of their Beelzebub. Something tells me that's not you" said Casteil.

Crowley reaches over to his drink and takes a sip.

"Your intuition serves you well. Who you are looking for is the mother of all. She goes by the name Eve" said Crowley.

"Wait..Eve..you mean Eve as in Eve? As in the story about a couple of naked people hiding their ding dongs from God's sight" asked Dean.

Crowley raises his head and smiles."Haven't got a clue" responded Crowley."I'm done here" said Casteil.

Castiel turns around and looks over at Sam and Dean."We aren't going to get anywhere.

The creature he mentioned hasn't taken a human form for centuries " said Castiel.

Ruby was outside listening in on the conversation.

* * *

><p>-flashback- Ruby was driving down the street when she suddenly hit a dog.<p>

She kept on driving ignoring the dog. But then suddenly stopped from closed in traffic.

She takes a brief look at her rear view mirror. A man rushes towards the dog.

He picked up the bleeding dog into his arms. She opened her car door and started walking towards him.

"I hit the dog. Let me take care of him" said Ruby. The man looks up to her.

"Ok let's get him some help. There's a vet nearby" said the man. They were standing in the vet room.

The woman with the rubber gloves safely bandaged the dog.

"He should be ok if he doesn't walk on his wounded leg for a while.

So your free to take him with you Sam. He should heal up on his own just fine" said the veterinarian.

She looks over at Ruby."Sam is quite the animal lover. He brings injured animals in here all the time" said the veterinarian.

''Just doing my part. Hey do you think you could find a place for him?

I already have enough animals as it is" asked Sam.

"Like I said we only treat animals Sam" responded the women."I'll take him" shouted Ruby interrupting them.

* * *

><p>-Another flashback-<p>

Sam and Dean appear before Wyatt."I sure hope this works" said Dean.

Dean throws a glass jar filled with liquid at Wyatt. Wyatt bursts into flames.

His skin slowly deteriorates revealing bones. Then the fire suddenly stopped.

Wyatt looked like he didn't have a scratch on him. Wyatt smiles. "Too bad" said Wyatt.

He suddenly puts out his hand and charged up a large fireball.

He then hurled it with great force at Sam and Dean. Ruby rushes towards it."No stop" screamed Ruby.

The fireball hits her arm. She used her demonic power to absorb most of the impact. She falls to the floor bleeding.

Wyatt looks down at her. "To think you where such a good wife.

What a waste" said Wyatt."Enough foreplay" said Wyatt.

Wyatt snaps his finger and both Sam and Dean explode into a million pieces.

Paige orbs in with her sisters. Wyatt looks at Piper and smiles."Hello mother" said Wyatt.

Wyatt then vanishes. Piper looks down at Ruby on the floor."Well let's get you patched up" said Piper.

The End-

~To be continued~


End file.
